Peron
by 7teenKing
Summary: Sehun sendirian menunggu kedatangan kereta dan bertemu pria aneh yang mengenakan kacamata hitam pukul 2 pagi. [!] KaiHun;Shou-Ai;DLDR


**Title : Peron**

 **Cast : Kim Jongin – Oh Sehun**

 **Rate : T**

 **Summary : Sehun sendirian menunggu kedatangan kereta dan bertemu pria aneh yang mengenakan kacamata hitam pukul 2 pagi.**

 **Disclamer : Nulis ini ketika sampai di stasiun dan harus nunggu kereta selama 1 jam. Saking nggk ada kerjaannya jadi nulis begini. Absurd? Gaje? Maafkan :DD**

.

.

.

.

 **[Seoul, 07:20 AM]**

Sehun menyeret kopernya dengan malas. Badannya terasa pegal berada dikereta. Mentari pagi menyambutnya dipintu keluar. Kepalanya berputar ke kanan dan kekiri, mencari sosok baekhyun yang berjanji akan menjemputnya. Terlihat sosok berambut ungu dengan senyum dan lambaian tangan kearahnya. Sehun segera mendekati sosok tersebut sambil tersenyum tipis.

"apa perjalananmu menyenangkan?"

Baekhyun beralih menyeret koper sehun. Mereka beriringan menuju taksi yang sudah baekhyun pesan.

"tentu, aku bahkan sampai tidur dan demi tuhan hyung, aku butuh pijat refleksi sekarang"

Sehun menggerutu sambil membenarkan tas punggungnya. Baekhyun terkekeh geli. Taksi mereka melaju pelan menerobos gerimis yang mulai menyapa kota Seoul. Sehun kembali teringat pertemuannya tadi dengan seseorang yang menyapanya di peron.

.

 **[Busan, 02: 17 AM]**

Denting bell berbunyi nyaring, kereta dari arah barat melaju pelan dan berhenti di jalur dua. Sehun menatap tiket ditangannya, masih 1 jam lagi kereta yang akan membawanya ke Seoul datang. Dia berdecih pelan. Harusnya dia datang nanti saja. Tapi sudahlah.

Ketukan suara pantofel memecah keheningan peron tempat sehun duduk. Pria dengan kacamata hitam dan setelan jas resmi duduk tepat disebelahnya. Tangannya merogoh saku dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang sehun kira itu adalah sebuah tiket.

"Kau akan ke seoul?"

Pria itu bersuara. Matanya masih melirik kearah tiket keretanya yang agak lusuh. Sehun menyerit pelan, dia menolehkan kepalanya kearah pria itu. Menyerit pelan.

"em, kau.. berbicara denganku?"

Sehun menunjuk dirinya ragu. Pria itu balas menatap sehun. Dia tersenyum kecil

"tentu saja aku berbicara padamu, tidak ada orang lain disini selain kau"

Sehun tertawa malu. Benar juga, batinnya. Dia mengangguk sambil mengusap tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Lidahnya otomatis menjilat bibirnya saat gugup atau malu.

"ya, aku akan ke Seoul, kau sendiri?"

"aku juga akan kesana"

Pria itu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi. Mendesah lega dan menutup matanya. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dan ikut menyandarkan tubuhnya, persis seperti yang pria itu lakukan. Kepalanya menoleh kearah pria itu.

"kenapa kau memakai kacamata hitam?"

Pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut sehun. Tanpa sadar dia mengeluarkan aegyo miliknya, mengerjabkan matanya sambil menatap polos kearah pria disebelahnya. Pria itu terkekeh pelan.

"ku harap kau tidak tertawa saat melihatnya"

Pria itu menoleh dan menatap keaarah sehun. Tangannya terulur melepaskan kaca mata yang membingkai wajahnya. Obsidiannya tepat menusuk kearah sehun. Sehun menutup mulutnya, mencoba untuk tidak tertawa, tapi, tentu saja.

"hahahaha, ya Tuhan, ahahaha"

Sehun memegangi perutnya yang terasa kram akibat tertawa. Pria disebelahnya mendengus pelan sambil kembali memasangkan kacamata hitam miliknya. Dia sudah menebak. Pasti pria disampingnya akan tertawa.

"berhenti tertawa, itu tidak lucu" pria itu berguman pelan.

Sehun menutup mulutnya.

"oh, ya Tuhan, kau seperti zombie, hahaha, kantung matamu itu, hahaha, tapi kau tampan juga"

Sehun terkikik geli lagi. Pria tan didepannya benar benar tampan walau dengan kantung mata setebal teh celup. Matanya merah seperti zombie dan raut muka kelelahan yang kentara, tapi tidak bisa menyembunyikan ketampanan yang memang dimiliki oleh pria itu.

Pria itu kembali menoleh kearah sehun.

"aku memang tampan" gumannya narsis.

Sehun mengangguki sambil melipat tangannya di dada. Dia menghela nafas pelan, menetralisir tawanya.

"berapa lama kau tidak tidur?"

"3 hari berturut turut, insomnia parah, ah tidak, insomnia terpaksa"

Sehun menangkap nada sebal yang terdengar jelas dari nada bicara pria itu. Bahkan ekspresinya benar benar menampakannya. Sehun mengangguk pelan.

"kurasa kau harus tidur sebentar, serius , besok kau akan benar benar bertransformasi jadi zombie"

"boleh aku meminjam bahumu?"

Sehun menatap pria itu bingung. Dia mengedikkan bahunya dan mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah pria itu. Sehun itu gampang iba. Bahkan kalau pria itu ternyata pembunuh bayaran, setidaknya sehun harus tetap berbuat baik pada semua orang yang ia temui bukan?

"tentu, aku akan membangunkanmu saat keretanya datang"

Pria itu meletakkan kepalanya di bahu sehun, mencari posisi yang nyaman dan mulai terlelap di bahu sehun. Tanpa menyadari, Sehun sedang merasakan sesuatu yang mulai meletup letup didalam dadanya. Dasar jantung sialan! Batinnya.

.

 **[Busan; 03:10 AM]**

"hey, bangun, keretanya akan datang, hey"

Sehun mengguncang bahu pria di sampingnya. Merasakan guncangan, pria itu terbangun. Matanya terlihat semakin memerah. Dia menggeliatkan tubuhnya, merasakan lehernya agak kaku karena terlalu lama miring kearah kiri.

"hm, maafkan aku, hoam"

Pria itu menguap pelan. Sehun menatap pria itu dan terkekeh.

"Kau lucu saat bangun tidur."

Sehun merapikan jaketnya dan mulai membereskan barang bawaannya. Keretanya datang tepat saat sehun dan pria itu berdiri. Mereka berjalan menuju jalur dua, dimana kereta mereka berhenti.

"terimakasih sudah membiarkanku tidur dibahumu."

Sehun tersenyum manis. "sama sama, jangan terlalu sering tidak tidur, dasar zombie, aku pergi."

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbong satu. Namun tangan pria itu dengan sigap menahan tangan sehun. Sehun menoleh. Pria itu menjulurkan sebuah kartunama.

"Namaku kim Jongin, semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi di Seoul. Oh Sehun"

Pria itu mengusak rambut sehun pelan. Dan menghilang di gerbong tiga. Meninggalkan Sehun yang mematung di tempat. Mencerna apa yang terjadi sampai bunyi peluit kereta menghentikan lamunannya.

"Kim Jongin" gumannya.

.

.

.

 **[Seoul, 2 days later]**

"Hyung, aku berangkat"

Sehun menggunakan sepatunya sembarangan sambil menggigit roti panggang miliknya. Baekhyun terlalu sibuk mandi untuk mengantar sehun ke Kampus barunya.

"hati hati dijalan Sehun-ah"

Tepat saat sehun membuka pintu apartmentnya, seorang pria berdiri didepannya.

"hai Sehun, senang bertemu denganmu lagi"

Sehun mengerjap pelan.

"Jongin?"

.

.

.

[END]

.

.

a/n : endingnya sesuai imajinasi readers saja yak. Wkwkwk. Review guys


End file.
